La pena
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: -Dime, Félix. Estas en el GRAN DIA. ¿Valió la pena esperar 5 años para esto? Fèlix le devolviò la mirada sin pestañear. -Valiò cada segundo.


**Actualmente hay un ¡KABOOM! en mi cabeza... no se, solo disfruten...**

 **ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª**

 _ **La pena**_

-En verdad que no te entiendo. Dijo Plagg dando vueltas sobre la cama aburrido de ver a su portador dando vueltas por su habitación como animal enjaulado.- Estas contento de que esa chica ya no te hace caso, ¿o no?

Félix solo gruñó.

-Y te molestas porque…

Otro gruñido.

Plagg suspiró.

-Niño, aun eres un idiota ciego e inmaduro.

Félix no le hizo caso, estaba demasiado alterado.

Bridgette de un día para otro dejó de acosarlo y empezó a tratarlo como si fuera un compañero más. Eso trastocó de sobremanera a todos, Félix no cabía en sí de gozo, no lo molestaba, no le preguntaba si quería ir con ella a tal lado, era felicidad pura. Claro hasta que lo vio con el escultor de cuarta Theodore, conocido como Copy Cat.

Claro que no fue intencional su encuentro, estaba saliendo de la escuela después de su clase de esgrima cuando una fuerte brisa le hizo cerrar los ojos momentáneamente. Pero los abrió al escuchar un gritito de lamento. Cual fue su sorpresa al reconocer la voz de la peliazul.

-¡Mi sombrero¡

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos la buscaron y el aire se le atascó en la garganta cuando la vio.

Su pelo estaba suelto, dejando que el viento jugara con sus mechones, llevaba un vestido veraniego color lavanda que terminaba en holanes por toda la rodilla y cuando le vio la espalda… era en corte V.

Por un momento deseó sentir la textura de su espalda. O de sus piernas en su cadera.

Frenó sus pensamientos, él no acaba de pensar eso, ¿verdad?

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo parado, pero si se enteró de que una vez pasado el viento, un hombre se acercaba con un sombrero de ala a Bridgette y se lo entregaba.

De nuevo, sin poder evitarlo, frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?

-Tu competencia.- Plagg se estaba burlando de él.

-¿Competencia?- bufó.- Tu Camembert tiene más mi atención que ella.

-Niño, no porque tu no le veas atractivo quiere decir que los demás tampoco.

Eso fue un golpe al estómago para Félix.

Fulminó con la mirada al gato, y este solo se riò en voz baja.

-¿Di en el clavo?

Félix bufó, pero dirigió su mirada a la pareja que estaba en el parque.

Bridgette estaba aliviada de recuperarlo y le dio una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que Félix pensó que tendría que usar lentes de sol. El chico le extendió el brazo a Bridgette y ella se rió.

La risa de ella le llegó a oímos de Félix y éste apretó sus puños a los lados, ella sólo debería dejar que ÉL escuche su risa.

Volvió a frenar sus pensamientos, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Frunció el ceño, otra vez.

Se fijó en el chico, no tenía nada de especial. No podía ver su rostro, pero por su complexión delgada, no era atlético, se veía más bien enclenque. Su pelo era de un color castaño y lo llevaba amarrado en una pequeña coleta. Sonrió con suficiencia, no sabía que le miraba Bridgette. Él era mejor.

En serio, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Cuando se dieron la vuelta, él pudo verle el rostro al chico.

Era el que les hizo la escultura de Chat Noir y Ladybug, Copy Chat. Theodore no-se-acordaba-qué-ni-le-interesaba.

¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo con _ése_? ¿No se daba cuenta de la diferencia de edad? ¿Qué edad tenía? ¿24? ¿Cree que se ve bien con esa barba de vagabundo? ¿Se rindió con Ladybug y ahora iba por Bridgette?

Ante el último pensamiento palideció. Su Lady. Estaba engañando a su Lady pensando en otra chica.

El sonido del claxon lo trajo a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que seguía parado en la entrada de su escuela. Y su chofer estaba esperando a que entrara al auto.

-Si sigues parado te convertirás en estatua.

La palabra " _Estatua"_ le crispó los nervios. Frío. Insensible. Como su padre.

Bufó.

-Vámonos.

Pero no pudo concentrarse el resto de la tarde. La escena de ellos en el parque lo alteraba, y así es como terminó en su habitación a altas horas de la noche, con el cabello revuelto, su kwami fastidiado y dando vueltas como animal enjaulado.

-¡Ya párale¡ me mareas.- gruñó Plagg.

Y volvió a ser ignorado.

-Tengo que saber que tiene que ver Bridgette con _ése._

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? Hoy estabas casi bailando la conga porque te ignoraba.

-Esto es diferente.

-¿En qué? ¿En qué te crispas de solo pensar que se puedan "besar"?

-¡Retráctate! ¡ELLA JURÓ QUE SOLO A MI ME IBA AMAR!

-Así que por eso gritas.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al escuchar esa voz fría a su espalda.

-Padre…- lanzó una fugaz mirada a Plagg que se había escondido, por suerte estaba al lado de la puerta cuando su padre entró.- Puedo explicar…

-No hace falta, escuché lo suficiente como para entender que estas en esa etapa.

Félix se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso.

-¿Etapa?

Su padre asintió y se acercó a su cama, se sentó y le indicó a su hijo que hiciera lo mismo.

Era desconcertante lo poco que cuadraba la escena frente al rubio; su padre vestía un pijama blanco con rayas y a pesar de que se veía gracioso, su rostro te decía: "Ríete y morirás"

Cuando lo hizo empezó a relatar.

-Cuando conocí a tu madre, yo ya era un diseñador relativamente conocido, ella apenas empezaba con el modelaje- Félix retuvo el aire, su padre nunca hablaba de su madre y más impactado quedó cunado vio a su padre sonreír-. ¿Sabes una cosa? Tu madre resulta que me conocía, cuando me dijo que admiraba mi trabajo, estaba orgulloso de mi mismo, y se lo dije.

Después ella me lanzó una botella de jugo de cereza a la cara.

La imagen se formó en la cabeza de Félix y no sabía si reírse o no.

-Vaya que me enfurecí con ella, pensé en hacer que la despidieran, pero me dije, "no lo disfrutarás tanto como si ella trabajara para ti".

-Brillante plan.

-Lo sé.

Plagg escuchaba la historia y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Esos dos eran iguales.

-¿Prosigo?

-Adelante.

Si, eran igualitos.

-"Logré que trabajara para mí, pero ella era… un poco obstinada. Literalmente peleábamos por todo. Yo la molestaba y ella a mí, era algo de nosotros dos."

Félix sonrió de lado, sabia con exactitud a lo que se refería su padre.

-Al final, se convirtió en mi modelo principal, tenía la característica de que era absolutamente hermosa frente a una cámara, aunque también sin ella. Sin embargo un día, ella dejó de molestarme de repente.

Félix prestó más atención.

-¿Y no supiste por que hizo eso?

-Sí, estaba enamorada de alguien y eso la distraía.

Félix frunció el ceño.

-Pero ella dice que me quiere a mí.- murmuró en voz baja.

-Hijo, ella no estará esperándote por siempre. Sería buena idea que pensaras qué es la señorita Dupaín-Cheng para ti.

Félix saltó de su cama y miró a su padre.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Solo te diré que no eres muy sutil.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Félix suspiró frustrado.

-Ella solo era un estorbo. Siempre molestándome, preocupándose de mí, dándome regalos en mis eventos, siempre sonriendo para mí…siempre ayudando a los demás sin pensar en si misma…

Félix bajó la mirada al suelo, Bridgette era especial para el, aunque no lo admitiera.

-Padre ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Primero, averigua que sucede por su cabecita. A lo mejor le pasaba lo mismo que a tu madre.

-Por cierto, ¿De quien estaba enamorada?

Su padre le dedicó una sonrisa suave, de las que solo veía una vez cada cuatro años.

-¿Tu de quién crees?

Al día siguiente, Félix se acerar a Bridgette, solo la saludaría y verìa su reacción.

Sin embargo, le fue imposible localizar en todo el día a la chica de coletas, cuando estaba resignado a irse, la encontró en un banco dentro de la escuela, parecía meditar algo, y, tomando valor, se acercó a la peliazul.

En cuanto se acercó, la chica le sonrió con alegría. Sus ojos ardían de tal resplandor. Tal vez debía comprarse un par de lentes de sol.

-¡Félix! Creí que no llegarías hoy, pensé que tenìas sesión de fotos...- lo ultimo lo dijo con un poco de duda, como si creyera que estaba haciendo algo malo.

E inesperadamente, le transmitió un poco de ternura a Félix.

-Puedo faltar, hay un asunto que debo resolver en la escuela.-trató de que su voz no sonara con fastidio, pero parecía que el hábito era mas fuerte que él.

El mechón de Bridgette saltó de la curiosidad.

-¿Un asunto? ¿Con quién?

-La conoces.

-¿Es Alya?

-No

-¿Nino?

-Tampoco

De pronto, Bridgette frunció el ceño.

-¿Cleo?

-No es nadie del salón.- le aseguró Félix, mintiendo ligeramente.

Bridgette relajó el rostro.

-Ahh, ¿pudiera ser un hombre?

Ahora fue el turno de Félix de fruncir el ceño.

-¿Por que seria con un hombre?

-Porque mañana es el día de la foto y Theodore, el escultor de las estatuas de Ladybug y Chat Noir vendrá a hacer compañía al fotógrafo, y de paso verá a quien esculpir para que represente a la escuela.

Félix se tensó en todo su esplendor.

¿El pedòfilo Theodore-no-sirvo-de-nada iba a ir a la escuela?

-¿Sabes? He tratado con el, y es alguien maravilloso, siempre haciendo bromas, toman dote un poco el pelo. Me recuerda un poco a Chat Noir.- se acerco un poco a Félix y le susurro con una sonrisa.-Aquí entre nosotros, creo que el podría ser el verdadero Chat Noir.

Y en ese momento, Félix sintió miedo, miedo de perderla, en su mente le gritaba que EL era el verdadero, su Chat interno gritaba que lo reconociese. Que lo amase a el también. Y sin darse cuenta, la tenia sujeta de los hombros.

-Bridgette, se que no hablamos mucho, pero quiero que sepas que yo...

La risa de Bridgette le resultó ligeramente irritante un 15%, el otro 75% fue encantador.

-Gatito, debes admitir que eres lindo cuando estas celoso.

-¿Como que lind-

Se callò- ¿Le dijo "gatito"? Su pulso comenzò a acelerarse.

Su miedo debio reflejarse en sus ojos, porque Bridgette le sonreia con cariño.

-Debo admitir que me costo trabajo aceptar que tu eras Chat, eres tan diferente con la mascara. Pero tu bichito te ayudara a ser una mezlca de los dos.

-¿Mi... bichito?

Bridgette volvió a reír, y esta vez se dio cuenta que que era refrescante oírla, y que la tenia abrazando por su cintura. Pero no le molestaba. Para nada.

-¿Entonces que haremos?-preguntó burlón.

-Tu dime..-le respondió Bridgette juguetona.-¿Te arrepentirás?

Félix la miro a la cara, y le sonrió tan abiertamente que Bridgette se quedó sin respiración.

-Nunca.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Plagg estaba al lado de Fèlix viéndolo arreglarse.

-Dime, Félix. Estas en el GRAN DIA. ¿Valió la pena esperar 5 años para esto?- le preguntó mirándolo fijamente en el espejo.

Félix le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear.

-Valió cada segundo.

Un par de minutos mas tarde, Félix se encontraba frente a un altar con Bridgette Agreste a su lado.

-¿Entonces que haremos?-preguntó burlón, como hace cinco años.

-Tu dime..-le respondió Bridgette, sabiendo a que jugaba su ahora marido.

-Esta vez yo te pregunto. ¿Te arrepientes?

Bridgette lo miró a los ojos y después miró su anillo en su mano izquierda.

Y como sucedió ese día hace cinco años, ella le dio una sonrisa que le dejó preguntándose al rubio porque no se compró los lentes de sol ese día.

-Nunca.


End file.
